The forgotten followers
by shire sweety497
Summary: Two friends, find out that two of their closest friends are setting off on a journey, but they do not want to be left behind so the carefully follow them, and try to figure out what is going on without getting caught. Can they keep it a secret, and keep t
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"Hurry up Gina." Clena tried to hurry her friend (cousin) out the door. Gina (short for Regina) was a middle-sized hobbit, about 3'7". She had long brown hair, usually in ringlets unless she let it dry by itself (instead of with a towel) then it was strait. Her cousin Clena was about a week younger than her, she had longer brown hair, with a bit of gold in it. Her hair was curly almost a little bit frizzy, when not tamed and pulled back.  
  
I had just finished my dress. I had decided to make a new dress for Bilbo Baggin's birthday party. I had needed one and their family was very close to ours. Sometimes, my cousin (better known as my friend) Clena would use me just to get closer to Bilbo's nephew, Frodo. She secretly liked Frodo (of course I was the only one who knew that). I on the other hand liked Merry. I had met him through Frodo. Merry was his second cousin, on his mother's side of course. He seemed to go around with Pippin Took a lot, since Frodo's best friend was Sam. Sam could be considered one of the heavier hobbits. I think he has his eye on Rosie, because I caught him looking a couple times when she was bending over. Rosie was my aunt's, cousin's, daughter's niece. I had confronted Sam, once, about her feelings for her. He blushed and walked over to hide behind Frodo.  
  
I finished putting on my new dress. Then I turned toward Clena, awaiting her approval, "Well…" I waited another moment longer, "what do you think?"  
  
She looked at me intently, as if she was making a life altering decision, "Defiantly your best work yet," She nudged me, "At least until your wedding gown." She smiled at me. I laughed and smiled back, this was true, and I was getting to that age. I repositioned my hair and turned to lead the way out the door. I went into the sitting area with the main fireplace. I had left my favorite necklace in there. It was on a cream colored ribbon and it had a star charm on it. (Frodo had given it to me on my birthday last year.) I tied it around my neck.  
  
"Is it time to go?" I turned towards Clena. Just then the music started, almost as if I had triggered it.  
  
"I think it is." She replied, I laughed and turned the brass knob in the center of our large round door, and stepped out into the cool evening air. I looked across the party atmosphere, and smiled. Yes, this must be Bilbo's party. Just as Frodo said, 'Bilbo will be sure to have this whole place in an uproar' he had been right, he did.  
  
I looked across the road to where Frodo, came walking towards me, from bag end. I smiled, as he came up and gave me a hug. I could feel Clena's jelouse eye's staring into the back of my head. I pulled away, "So…111th birthday?" I commented on his unusually long life.  
  
"Yes, its amazing isn't it?" He kept talking, not giving me a chance to answer, "New dress? I like it. You both look very nice." I knew without looking, that Clena's face had lit up.  
  
Frodo turned his attention to Clena, "We might have to dance later, might we not?" he smiled, I turned and saw the widest smile I've ever seen on her face.  
  
Then I playfully punched him, "Hey, what about me?" I joked.  
  
"Well or course I will dance with my favorite life long friend." He let the smile widen even more across his face. He was acting extra nice today, I wonder what could be up? Maybe he's just excited about the party, or trying to impress Clena. I gave Frodo, a 'what is going on look' but he just kept smiling.  
  
I turned even more, and looked over by the big tent where Gandalf was sending fireworks, into the air. I kept scanning, the area around the tent, and there Bilbo was, telling a few of the littlest hobbits the tale of his adventure with the dragon.  
  
I grinned, and followed the winding path that led down to where the party was. 


	2. The awaited party

Chapter 2  
  
It was only fifteen minutes into the party when I noticed, most of the Proudfoot family was already drunk. Suddenly I was pulled out onto the dance floor, as the music got louder. I turn and looked at the hand still pulling me further into the crowd of people. I looked up to see whom the hand belonged to, and then I could feel my self start to smile.  
  
"Well, Mister Frodo, are you having a good time?" I said as I started to dance.  
  
"Of course, I would be even better if I knew where Clena was though." He started to laugh. You could tell he was going to be very disoriented tonight. Then I turned to go find her for my friend.  
  
I was looking every where. I thought she would probably be where they were serving the ale. She wasn't. I even asked Samwise if he had seen her. He said no, with a disappointed look on his face, as he gazed at Rosie. I ran towards my distant relative, and asked her if she would have a dance with him. She started to answer, when we got separated my another crowd. I turned to see my friend. Finally!  
  
"Where have you been?" I asked her, she was just smiling., "Frodo wants to dance with you."  
  
"He does?!?" she yelled. Just then we heard voices, from just around the tent corner. We walked towards it. I noticed the voice, it was Merry. I listened intently.  
  
"No, no the big one. Big one." I heard him say. Clena looked as me with a puzzled/confused look on her face. What could they be doing??? Just then I peeked around the corner just in time to see Pippin jump down from Gandalf's cart with a large firework. Then Merry bit into an apple, and followed Pippin inside the tent.  
  
Clena and I pressed our ear to the tents entrance. Then we hear a spark being lit, and you could tell that they had set the wick on fire. Just then we heard them start to argue.  
  
"Your suppose to stick it in the ground!" Merry yelled.  
  
"It is in the ground!" Pippin had just said that as we poked our heads in, just in time to see them pushing the firework, (lit by the way) back and forth between them.  
  
"Outside!" Merry said. (A little late for that)  
  
"This was your idea!" Pippin barley got those last words out, before the firework shot up into the air, taking the tent with it. Clena and I fell back onto our backs.  
  
We quickly rolled over to see the enormous firework turn into a dragon, and start to swoop down among the party guest. Suddenly I saw it coming towards Frodo.  
  
"Frodo watch out!!!!!" I screamed at him.  
  
He turned around, and tried to get Bilbo. The dragon came racing towards them, as they dove onto their stomachs.  
  
We realized how bad this would look, if we were standing right next to where the 'accident' took place. So we jumped up and ran.  
  
As we ran the other way we heard the first part of Gandalf getting on to them. We just laughed and kept running until we got to the ale stand.  
  
We both grabbed a ½ pint and started drinking. I turned to see how the party was going, and noticed that Clena was no longer with me. She was out on the floor dancing with Frodo. And you would never have guessed that Sam was actually dancing with Rosie! I smiled, and figured I would go help wash some of the dishes for a while, just to help out. I walked in and saw Pippin, and Merry washing dishes, and Gandalf over seeing them. I laughed. This must be their punishment. I went over to Gandalf. So how is my favorite wizard.  
  
"Hello." I walked up behind him and said.  
  
"Hello my young Gina." You have grown so much since I last saw you.  
  
"Not that much." I commented.  
  
"Yes she has hasn't she." Merry said, coming quickly into the conversation. If I weren't mistaken I would almost say he said it affectionately.  
  
Gandalf turned and glared at him. Merry shut his mouth and got back to work.  
  
"Gina." Clena was yelling for me.  
  
"Well I better get back to the party." I smile, and hugged Gandalf.  
  
"I hope to see you soon!" He said.  
  
"Goodbye Merry." I smiled at him. He smiled back, as he wiped his hands on his apron. 


	3. Strange happenings

Chapter 3  
  
I turned toward the party atmosphere, and laughed. Almost all of the older hobbits were laughing idiotically, as they stumbled on their own feet.  
  
"There you are." I heard Clena say as I turned toward her.  
  
"Yes, I heard you calling, did you want me?" I asked, knowing already that Frodo had done something to put that huge smile on her face.  
  
"You will not believe what happened!" Clena said enthusiastically. Suddenly the crowed started cheering for Bilbo, to give a birthday speech. Almost as soon as he reached the platform, we saw Gandalf looking at him suspiciously. We didn't quite catch what Bilbo has said, over the talking crowd, but we saw him reach into his pocket and get something. Suddenly he announced that it was the end, said goodbye, and disappeared.  
  
We turned to look at Gandalf's reaction, and noticed that he was missing. We heard the gate creak, I turned, and nudged Clena. She turned just in time to see the gate shut. We snuck off after the trail leading up to bag end. Since we were at the back, no one seemed to notice us. Something was going on, but what could it be?  
  
We reached bag end just as the crowd from the party, had started discussing what happened. We stepped away from bag end, not wanting to be seen.  
  
"Ok, what is going on?" Clena questioned?  
  
"Im not going to stay around long enough to be caught eavesdropping. We will find out soon enough." I answered. We turned and slowly crept to a hill near bag end that could see the party, and sat down. We both sat for a while trying to figure out what was going on. Just then we heard the door from bag end open. We dropped on our stomachs, trying not to be seen. Bilbo seemed to be talking to someone, he was looking up so it must have been Gandalf. Then he stopped turned and slowly dropped something. Then stopped.  
  
"I think I've thought up an ending for my book," He turned towards the tall wizard, " and he lived happily ever after, till the end of his days." Suddenly there was a noise from behind us, at the party, we turned around to see some of the proudfoot family fall on top of a table. We turned back to Bilbo, we hadn't caught what Gandalf had said. The last we saw, was Gandalf shut the door, and Biblo walk off.  
  
"Now where could he be going?" Clena turned to me with a questioned look on her face.  
  
"I don't know." I responded, to confused to think. Just then Frodo came running up. Looking for Bilbo. He opened the door, and bent down and picked up what Bilbo had dropped. He turned toward the side room, and started talking, to Gandalf I would guess.  
  
"Bilbo's ring." He said as he continued toward Gandalf, and disappeared out of our site. We said nothing. Just turned and looked at one another. We waited, They had a quiet conversation, we couldn't understand, and Gandalf started, off as Frodo returned to the party.  
  
We followed soon there after, never telling Frodo that we had seen it all happen. Clena danced with him, and I even got to dance with merry once, or twice then most people dispersed back to their homes, except for the ones still finishing a drink. We secretly followed Frodo home (Clena insisted) and rested on the hill as Clena kept talking about how great a dancer he was, and I kept insisting I knew, since I danced with him too. But there was no bringing her out of the clouds.  
  
Then we heard a rustling, and turned to see Sam in the garden, under the window. We laughed. He was getting in to more trouble than he could handle,  
  
"Im sure whatever is happening we can find out from Frodo later." I told my friend, she nodded and we both turned back towards the party atmosphere, and sat watching the last of the drunken hobbits.  
  
Time passed, and we were frightened by a loud noise. We turned in time to see Samwise being thrown on a table. Eyes wide open we watched Gandalf scare him. Just then Sam told Gandalf what he had heard, and we couldn't believe our ears. It couldn't be! Dark lord? Ring? End of the world? We put them all together, and gasped. 


End file.
